


Inductance

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, Kai is a solo idol, M/M, Pining, Sehun gets dragged to his concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun doesn't even like K-pop idols. So how the hell is he at a K-pop concert, drooling over the biggest star in the entire industry?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131
Collections: monthlysekai's Love at First...





	Inductance

**Author's Note:**

> Love at first concert. Written for monthlysekai's Challenge #1💛🤎

"Please?"

"No."

"You don't even have to pay for anything! Just go with me!”

"No.”

_"Please?"_ Chanyeol pouts.

“The answer is no,” Sehun says with a roll of his eyes. “Why're you even asking me and not the others anyway?”

“Jongdae was supposed to go with me but he can't because he has to retake his final exams that day. Minseok-hyung has to go to a wedding, Junmyeon-hyung is flying out of the country, and Kyungsoo is a Baekhyun fan and doesn't like being around Erigoms because they piss him off,” Chanyeol lists off. “So that leaves you.”

“You can always just sell the ticket and go alone.” To Sehun, it only seemed like the logical decision, but fanboys like Chanyeol were anything but logical when it comes to their idols.

Chanyeol stares at him like he committed blasphemy. “And miss out on a second set of concert goodies? I don't think so.”

Sehun sighs. “How about... I just bring you to the venue and leave as soon as the concert starts.”

“Sehun!” Chanyeol whines. “I need someone to be there with me."

“You're a grown man,” Sehun deadpans.

“Yeah, but I need someone to take my pictures too,” Chanyeol huffs like it’s obvious. “Also, what if I faint? What if I start hyperventilating because I can't take Jongin's sexiness? Who's gonna help me then?”

Sehun sighs again. His roommate could be so dramatic. “I'll go if you do the dishes and laundry for the rest of the month.”

Chanyeol nods quickly. “Yes! I'll do it!”

“ _And_ you're on vacuum duty too,” Sehun adds because he might as well make the most of this situation.

“Done,” Chanyeol says automatically. “So you're serious, right? You're actually coming with me?”

“Uhuh,” Sehun nods. He knows he's going to regret this.

"Yes! I knew you were the best!” Chanyeol whoops triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air. “You're not gonna regret this, Sehunnie. Jongin is _amazing_. He’s a god amongst men— you’ll fall in love with him as soon as you see him.”

Sehun highly doubts that. He didn't like idols back when he was a teenager, and he certainly doesn't like them now. The flamboyant hairstyles, glitzy outfits, and cheesy love songs just never appealed to him. He doesn't think Kai, the very poster boy of the industry, will change anything about that.

“I said I was going. I didn’t say I was going to like it.”

“That's what they all say,” Chanyeol snickers. “Oooo, we should listen to Kai songs right now! I’ll teach you all the fan-chants! It'll be so much fun!”

Sehun groans internally.

This was going to be a nightmare.

🎤

The concert hall is just as crowded and gross as Sehun expects it to be. The front most row is littered with hundreds of teenage girls, and the AC is turned down way too low. Not only does he feel claustrophobic, but he also feels like his fingers are about to fall off from how cold it is. Lovely.

“This is your idea of fun?” Sehun asks Chanyeol with a raised eyebrow.

“Be patient, Sehunnie,” Chanyeol placates.

“I _am_ being patient,” Sehun hisses. He can’t count the number of times he had to stop himself from glaring at a teenager when they bumped into him or stepped on his shoes. He has never hated highschoolers so much in his life until now. "I hate it here."

“It’ll be worth it when Jongin starts performing.”

Sehun’s feet are already aching by the time the lights dim and music starts playing from the speakers. This better be worth it.

The concert starts not with Kai stepping on stage, but with an artistic video playing on the screens. Sensual yet intense music plays in the background as the camera zooms in on Kai’s eyes, then his long neck, then down his torso— revealing a set of well-sculpted six pack abs.

Despite himself, Sehun is impressed. Even he can admit that Kai was attractive; he had a handsome face and a nice body.

He isn’t the only one who thinks so. Everyone in the audience, Chanyeol included, is screaming like they’ve lost their minds. Sehun should probably have his ears checked after this.

The video ends with the screen cutting to black, and somehow the fans scream even louder. 

“Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!” The crowd shouts simultaneously.

As if on cue, the spotlights come back on, revealing a lean figure standing in the middle of the stage. 

And that's when Sehun gets a proper look at Kai for the first time.

Holy fucking shit.

Chanyeol wasn't kidding when he said that Kai was a god amongst men.

He looks like an angel in his all white ensemble, but the way he presents himself is sinful— seductive and tempting even in the way he looks at the crowd. His tan skin glows underneath the bright stage lights, and his baritone voice through the speakers sends shivers down Sehun’s spine.

Sehun feels like he’s dreaming. It’s as if Kai has transported him to another world.

Kai dances like he was born to do it. His movements are fluid yet precise; he glides across the stage so gracefully it looks effortless. The sway of his hips is seductive, and so is the way he moves his hands down his bare torso, fingers hovering over the lines of those perfect abs.

It’s then and there Sehun decides that Kai is perfect. He's an actual god and Sehun feels like he should get on his knees and pray to him because there's no way that he’s actually human.

“Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin!” The crowd exclaims, waving their lightsticks to the beat of the music.

“Kai-oppa!” A girl not too far from Sehun squeals in a loud, shrill voice. “You’re so handsome!”

Kai’s eyes hover over the front row section, and Sehun is sure he’s about to faint when he sees Kai smirk, cocky and charismatic as he moves his hips to the music. He’s singing about taking it slow and a girl with black eyes— Sehun can't take his eyes off of him.

He feels like he's losing it when Kai moves his hands in a winding motion, as if running his hands over a curvy body, and then slapping an imaginary ass. He doesn't know if he's hallucinating or not, but he _swears_ he sees Kai winking in his direction as he does it.

He doesn’t have time to think about it though, because Kai is already on the other side of the stage.

The crowd goes insane by the time the song ends, chanting Kai’s name like it’s a prayer. Seeing as Kim Jongin is his god now, Sehun joins them.

Another song starts, this time with a faster beat, and Sehun belatedly realizes that the near orgasmic epiphany he just experienced was only the opening song— there’s still a good two hours left until the end of the show.

Sehun doesn't know how he can survive the rest of the night.

🎤

Sehun's knees feel like jelly by the time the concert is over. His throat already feels sore from all that screaming he did.

“Jongin is incredible, isn't he?” Chanyeol gushes. “Did you see the way he spun during Power? I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He looks even better in person!”

He certainly is. And while Sehun would love to squeal about how he feels like he's witnessed the second coming of Jesus Christ, he desperately needs to go to the bathroom. He had refused to go earlier in fear of missing anything. 

“I'll go to the restroom,” he tells Chanyeol. “Wait up for me.”

“Find yourself a cute fanboy in there while you're at it,” Chanyeol jokes.

The restroom is empty when Sehun enters.

He approaches the closest urinal and does his business, feeling relief after holding it in for so long. So what if he gets a bladder infection? He got to see Kai in person. It's worth it.

He's in the middle of washing his hands when another man walks in. Sehun pays him no mind at first, thinking that it's one of the staff members or some other Kai fanboy. The guy enters a stall and comes back out a minute or two later.

Sehun chooses that moment at the mirror, and his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when he sees the reflection of the person standing next to him. 

Brown hair, golden skin, and a killer smile.

Kai.

The very same Kai he just saw on stage— dressed in only a hoodie, some loose jeans, and a pair of sunglasses on top of his head.

"Oh hey," Kai greets nonchalantly like he didn't just shake up Sehun's entire world. “Didn't think anyone would be here.”

“You're—” Sehun gawks, his mouth hanging open like a fish. “Y-You're Kai."

“Last time I checked, yeah I am.” Kai tilts his head to the side. “Did you enjoy the concert?”

Sehun nods. He can't believe this is actually happening. “Y-Yeah,” he stutters. “Y-You were i-incredible up there.”

“Thanks,” Kai replies, the smile not falling from his face. “You looked good too. You still do.”

“Y-You saw me?”

Kai quirks an eyebrow. It's incredibly sexy. “How could I not? You're not exactly the usual fan I see at my concerts.”

“Thanks?”

“It's a compliment,” Kai chuckles. He's so handsome it physically hurts. “I don't think I've ever seen a fan as good looking as you.”

What the fuck?!? Was Kai flirting with him? Was this even real? This feels one of those silly self-insert fanfics Chanyeol told him about.

Sehun is blushing so hard his cheeks burn. “I-I… is this a joke?”

“No, I'm being serious,” Kai says earnestly. “May I ask for your name?”

Sehun wants to slap himself to make sure he isn't dreaming. “You're kidding.”

“Nice to meet you You’re Kidding, you can call me Jongin.”

Did Kai just crack a joke? Yep, Sehun is definitely dreaming.

“I-It’s Sehun,” he croaks out. “That’s m-my name.”

“It's nice to meet you, Sehun,” Kai replies, looking and sounding very much like a prince. “Now would it be too straightforward of me to give you my number?"

“What?”

“My number,” Kai repeats patiently. “I don't know what it is about you, but I'd like to see you again. And not just from the stage; I want to get to know you better.”

Sehun doesn't know what comes over him when he pulls out his phone from his pocket. This better not be one of those hidden camera prank shows.

Hands shaking, he hands his phone over to Kai, watching with wide eyes as the other man types his number into his contacts list.

When he's done, he gives the phone back to Sehun, who nearly melts when their fingers touch.

“I'll see you around, Sehun,” Kai says in that perfect honey sweet voice of his, and just like that, he pulls his hood over his head and walks out of the restroom— gone as quickly as he arrived.

Sehun blinks, looking down at his phone in disbelief. He gulps when he realizes that Kai’s number is still very much there.

Not only did he just meet Kai in the concert venue restroom, Kai also gave him his number.

He takes a moment to collect himself, letting his mind process what just happened. When he's done, he exits the restroom, his phone feeling a lot heavier in his pocket.

Chanyeol is waiting for him by the exit. He grins when he catches sight of Sehun. “See any cute guys in there?” he asks jokingly.

Oh if only Chanyeol _knew_ who he saw in the restroom.

“Nope,” Sehun replies. It's not like Chanyeol would believe him if he told him the truth anyway.

“Aww, that's a shame,” Chanyeol replies. “It's alright. You'll find the man of your dreams one day.”

Sehun nods wordlessly. As far as he can tell, he's already found the man of his dreams.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
